


re: how to deal with waking up in the future

by thesunwillshineclear



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clones, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sadstuck, advice column style kind of, kix: the last clone trooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunwillshineclear/pseuds/thesunwillshineclear
Summary: Personal logs recorded by CT-6116, also named "Kix," aboard theMeson MartinetorKix wakes up 50 years in the future and has a hard time adapting





	re: how to deal with waking up in the future

**Author's Note:**

> I make reference to a couple things that happened in the book “The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku” but you don’t have to have read that to understand this! All you need to know is that Kix was captured by the Separatists before the end of the clone wars and was stuck in cryo stasis for 50 years until being found by a pirate crew in the sequel era.

If you are found by pirates, try not to fight them when you wake up, even if you have cryo sickness. It might make things awkward later.

When waking up in the future, limit your distressed ranting on the necessity of getting help for a problem that happened anyway after you were taken.

Make yourself useful in your new crew. Especially if this crew who found you and pitied you enough to let you stay also lost their leader after rescuing you.

Recover physically enough that your mental state isn’t such a recognizable problem. No more cryo sickness rants.

When the pirate crew’s leader miraculously returns with a piece of your past, even if its Separatist, make yourself more useful by being an expert from “the Clone Wars.”

Before you go out on your first official pirate outing, and you’re told you have to get rid of your armor, compromise and paint over the white with black, keep most of the blue, and throw a poncho over all of it. 

They will complement your style. Whatever that means.

As you go on campaigns/missions/adventures with the pirate crew, don’t get overwhelmed by the memories of old battles and visibly distressed by the general passage of time.

If you also happen to be a medic, stop being hyper aware of how the stress and trauma of waking up 50 years in the future is affecting your person. They’re gone. Stop dwelling on the past.

Remember that making new friends is hard when the people you were closest to had known you for the entirety of your half-life.

Let your hair grow out. Being distinctive as a person has no place in your life now that there's no other people around who have the same face as you. And Jesse isn’t there anymore to design your hair in return for shaving his. (Also, the anti-droid tattoo isn’t quite in good taste anymore, might as well cover that up).

Grow a beard. When you look in the mirror you might, _might_ , not see your lost brothers looking back at you.

When that doesn’t work as well as you hoped, wear a helmet.

Try not to dwell on the odd reality of the Jedi being viewed as legends and myths and why that is. And no the legendary Skywalker they’re talking about isn’t _your_ Skywalker.

This crew might not be able to pry many stories out of you while sober, but you should try to lend an ear when they talk about past exploits.

The camaraderie they share will send pangs of longing and grief through you. 

The stories they share will dig up memories you’ve attempted to bury. 

Squeaky’s easygoing, humorous nature will remind you of Hardcase at times, especially his genuine smile.

Quiggold and his steadfast loyalty will remind you of Five’s dedication to your brothers and his (and your) ultimate downfall.

Sidon Ithano, the Crimson Corsair himself, will remind you of Rex and how Rex always inspired loyalty in his troops. Not to mention his ferocity in battle.

Reveth. She will remind you of your closest _vod_ , Jesse. Reveth will watch over you through your struggle with stasis poisoning like Jesse pulling you away from the sick bay after a tiresome, bloody mission. She will see you in your weakest moments during your cryo sickness and after. Even when you pull away from that comfort, she will see through your walls and offer a silent support.

One day, you will tell this crew (that has nursed you back to health and given you a place to stay and gave you some kind of _purpose_ ) about your brothers. A story will stumble from your lips after a comment of theirs strikes some memory of getting into trouble with your brothers.

They will listen as if it is any one of them telling the story, loose and content in the company they keep, while still reaching out and asking the odd question. 

You realize after you add your own stories to mix, that the thought of your lost brothers doesn’t sting quite as bad. The pang of grief dulls with every memory you share. (Although, when you lay alone at night, the memories, even more so the _guilt_ , threatens to overwhelm you. It’s okay to let your tears fall in these moments.)

At some point you will recognize that a lost relic like you has finally found some people in this unrecognizable galaxy who are close to what you would even consider _family_.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the finish-the-clone-wars prompt "a lost relic"


End file.
